Give up the ghost
by Luciloo
Summary: Entre deux mondes. C'est à cet endroit précis que se sont cachés Seamus et Lavande. Dans leur monde. Dans leur paradis artificiel. Ils s'y sont détruits. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité les rattrape, et que l'attaque de Greyback plonge Lavande dans un monde, une autre dimension, que Seamus voudrait tant rejoindre...


_Je vous encourage à lire cette fiction d'un chapitre en écoutant la chanson Give Up The Ghost, de Radiohead. Ce n'est pas une songfic, mais l'écriture m'a menée à cette chanson que je trouve très belle._

Je tiens également à prévenir le lecteur que le langage est cru...

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'impression que donne la lecture avec l'écoute de la chanson :)_

Lien de la chanson : watch?v=41Yz5JtnNwM

_Enjoy reading !  
_

* * *

_9 Mai 1998_

Dean s'est enfin ramené. Ça fait une semaine que je suis au chevet de Lavande. Jusqu'à présent j'écrivais au dos des magazines qui passent par là. J'ai même dû me résigner à écrire sur une feuille à rouler, une fois. Bien content que Dean ait pensé à m'acheter ce carnet. Bien content qu'il ait même eu le temps de me l'apporter.

J'ai très souvent envie d'écrire. Et il vaut mieux que j'écrive, parce que si j'écris pas, j'ai plus envie de rien faire sauf de me couper de la réalité. Avant, pour faire ça, je buvais comme un trou. On faisait tous ça à Poudlard, à part peut-être Neville. On faisait ça surtout quand on était pas encore reclus dans la salle sur demande. Une fois qu'on y a été, c'est pas l'envie qui nous a manquée. Seulement, on était tous honteux de se mettre dans des états minables sous les yeux des autres. Avant, c'était chacun dans son coin.

Je crois que ce phénomène a particulièrement touché les Gryffondor. Évidemment, ils sont supposés être courageux, alors quand il est question d'aller délivrer une bande de première année insouciants... c'est comme la Lutwaffe allemande pendant la seconde guerre mondiale : on les a drogués jusqu'à la moelle pour ne pas que les aviateurs se dégonflent à l'idée d'aller droit vers leur mort. Pareil à Poudlard, sauf que nous c'était pour une putain de réputation à sauver. Pour montrer que c'est nous les braves. Nous les téméraires. Nous les cons.

Chacun dans son dortoir, avant d'accomplir son petit acte d'héroïsme quotidien, on se prenait discrètement un petit verre de whisky-pur-feu. Et c'est en connaisseur que je peux affirmer que le doloris passe beaucoup mieux dans ces conditions.

Bref. En voyant Lavande dans cet état, j'ai pas envie de boire, non. J'ai envie de faire comme mon cousin le toxico. J'ai envie de m'enfumer la gueule. De finir complètement hors de toute réalité. Ça, ça n'arrive jamais avec l'alcool. L'alcool me rend tout le temps heureux, j'y peux rien. Mais j'ai pas envie d'être heureux. J'ai envie de rejoindre Lavande. Elle est dans le coma.

Ma réserve de bravoure, je l'ai épuisée en une semaine, dès la rentrée à Poudlard, cette année. En réalisant que Dean n'avait aucune chance de revenir me tenir compagnie, tous mes beaux atouts de Gryffondor se sont envolés.

Après les vacances de Noël, j'ai ramené d'Irlande de l'herbe à pipe, un truc que les sorciers ont fait eux-même pousser. Comme quoi ils ne valent pas mieux que les moldus. Au début, je voulais simplement la montrer à Neville, lui qui semblait si intéressé par les plantes, je pensais que ça l'intéresserait d'en fumer. J'avais encore de l'humour. Un humour noirci, mais j'en avais.

Et puis lui, le brave, le vrai, a eu le courage de me dire non. Il a adopté sa mine de trouillard, mais au fond je savais que c'était moi le con. Encore et toujours.

Je ne sais pas ce qui a poussé Lavande à me demander de la faire fumer. Elle qui avait jamais essayé. Tous les deux, on a dû se dire que ça nous rapprocherait. On était déjà amoureux l'un de l'autre mais même les temps de guerre ont pas suffi à nous donner des couilles. Elle je comprends, mais moi...

On s'est cherchés à tâtons. On a commencé à fumer plus régulièrement, rien que tous les deux. On séchait les cours de Slughorn. Que pouvait-il dire, lui ? Nous dénoncer aux Carrow ? Trop gentil, trop dépassé. On se pointait à ses cours, de temps en temps. Manière de dire. Sinon, on allait dans le dortoir que je partageais avec Neville, et on se défonçait tant qu'on pouvait.

Au bout d'une heure, surtout au début, je voyais progressivement Lavande se transformer en zombie. Je vois encore ses beaux yeux s'injecter de sang, son regard vide contempler le plafond.

Elle s'allongeait sur l'ancien lit de Ron, et moi sur celui de Harry. J'avais l'intuition bizarre que si j'utilisais le mien, elle prendrait ça comme une provocation, une manière de lui dire : « tu n'es là que parce que j'ai envie de tirer mon coup ». Alors j'adoptais son attitude, celle d'un étranger à sa propre chambre, puis à son propre corps.

Au fur et à mesure, le joint a eu beaucoup moins d'effet sur nous. Comme même le plafond n'était plus si attrayant, on s'est mis à se fixer. On se fixait pendant des minutes entières, sans parler. Une fois, alors que j'avais pas encore fumé, je l'ai vue, elle, son visage candide, son uniforme de Poudlard et ses cheveux ondulés. Et tout ça, je l'ai vu à travers la fumée qu'elle recrachait. Et j'ai trouvé cette scène dégoûtante. En miroir, je me suis vu, l'admirer, et la corrompre avec mon herbe à la con et ma bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu dans ma valise. Alors je me suis moi-même dégoûté. À ce moment-là, j'ai même pas osé imaginer Neville, en train de se décortiquer la cervelle pour réussir une potion ridicule, sous les yeux bienveillants de Slughorn. J'avais trop honte.

Mais on avait honte à deux. On était deux. On était paumés. Deux putains de résignés.

Je l'ai aimée d'une force que je comprenais même plus. D'où elle venait, cette force ? Puisque j'avais même plus le courage de regarder les Carrow dans les yeux. On a continué à faire semblant avec Lavande. On a joué les Gryffondor, on a pourri la vie de Rogue. Mais aucun de nos actes ne se faisait sans qu'on se mette dans des états lamentables avant. On faisait équipe.

Quand Neville a mené l'AD tout seul, après le départ de Ginny, il a commencé à nous confier les tâches les plus dangereuses. Il se rendait pas compte, lui. Il se rendait pas compte que cinq minutes avant le début d'une nouvelle opération, on se retrouvait avec Lavande, et on se prenait trois cul-secs de whisky, sans oublier de fumer un joint roulé au préalable. En cinq minutes.

On sortait de la salle commune en se tenant la main, tellement on tenait plus debout. On traçait. On faisait notre boulot, comme des automates. Parfois, l'un de nous faisait une connerie.

Je me rappelle avoir fait tomber une armure, en pleine nuit, pas loin du bureau de Rogue. Lavande a explosé de rire, elle s'est écroulée par terre, elle s'est esclaffée et moi je l'ai regardée, en m'appuyant contre le mur. J'ai glissé lentement au sol, et on est restés là, à rire comme deux idiots, au beau milieu du couloir. Ce rire-là, ce rire qui nous prenait sans qu'on le contrôle, c'était pas un vrai rire. C'était le spasme glauque du toxico qui se fout de sa propre gueule. C'était du suicide, véritablement du suicide. À tout moment, on aurait pu se faire attraper avec le bruit qu'on faisait. Mais non, on comptait sur notre bonne étoile pour pouvoir continuer ce jeu morbide.

Se défoncer.

Se mettre en danger.

Laisser faire le destin.

On s'est jamais fait prendre. Jamais lorsqu'on était que tous les deux, du moins.

Je l'ai aimée de toutes mes forces.

Et quand on était sobres, on rigolait de nouveau, tous les deux, devant tout le monde. On rigolait de notre stupidité, mais c'était un vrai rire. Un rire un peu désespéré mais qui se cachait derrières des vrais plaisanteries.

Les gens se sont encore trompés sur notre compte. Ils nous ont pris pour exemple ; nous on continuait de rigoler, malgré tout. Ils ont absolument pas compris que quand on se prenait la main, c'était qu'une question d'équilibre.

On espérait toujours, au fond. Mais c'était une sorte de principe. On n'y pensait même plus ; y'avait que Neville pour nous rappeler l'existence de Harry de temps en temps. J'étais tellement dans mon monde, celui que je partageais avec Lavande, que j'étais même plus sûr que ce gars-là ait existé.

Heureusement pour notre santé mentale, on a dû s'enfermer dans la salle sur demande. Tous. C'était bizarre, indescriptible. Tout le monde croyait que je sortais avec Lavande, mais j'avais toujours pas eu les couilles de l'approcher. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait. Et j'ai rien fait. J'étais Pas très confortable dans cette situation nouvelle : sécurité, confort. Et le joint m'a pas manqué, ni l'alcool. Parce qu'on passait tout notre temps à faire semblant avec Lavande. On a adopté une proximité particulière. Tout le temps ensemble. Côte-à-côte, à regarder ces gens fabriquer de l'espoir artificiel. On avait ce petit sourire en coin des gens amoureux. En vérité, on prenait tout ça de haut. On s'en fichait. De tout. Je pensais plus, je regardais simplement les autres s'ennuyer. Et je sentais la chaleur du corps de Lavande à ma gauche, en permanence. On dormait collés l'un à l'autre. Et pendant tout ce temps, j'ai rien fait.

Harry est arrivé. Avec Ron et Hermione. Alors l'espoir est revenu, même en moi. J'ai vu une lueur de vie nouvelle dans les yeux de Lavande et je me suis dit qu'il était temps de se sacrifier. Quitte à mourir, j'étais prêt à le faire avec dignité. Et je me suis dit que ce que j'avais noué avec Lavande était immortel.

Même à ce moment là, j'ai pas voulu lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle. On se regardait avec toute l'envie qui nous dévorait d'en découdre, et de massacrer cette bande de tarés qui nous avaient rendus fous.

On était contents de se battre. Oui, au début je débordais de joie. On s'est rapidement séparés avec Lavande. C'est pas qu'on ait sur-estimé nos chances de survie, mais on réalisait pas, on pensait pas que ça serait si douloureux de se battre avec la peur au ventre de jamais avoir la chance de dire à l'autre : « je t'aime ».

On est partis la fleur au fusil. C'est ça. La fleur au fusil. Ou à la baguette.

J'ai rapidement compris que j'avais eu tort. À un moment j'ai tellement eu peur que je savais même plus contre quoi je me battais. Heureusement que Dean était là, pas loin, pour me foutre une claque et me remettre dans la peau du soldat qui en a plus rien à foutre.

J'ai pas vu le face-à-face entre Harry et Voldemort. J'étais déjà à côté de Lavande, en train de pleurer sur mon propre sort.

J'ai vu son doux visage torturé par ce salaud de Greyback. Elle était inconsciente. Déjà.

Je lui ai dit : « je t'aime ».

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime.

Et maintenant, alors qu'elle est dans ce néant, j'ai envie de l'y rejoindre en fumant, comme quand on était que tous les deux dans notre monde de fous. Mais j'en ai marre d'être un lâche.

Je lui dis tous les jours que je l'aime. J'espère que quelque part, dans sa tête, ça va activer quelque chose. Une envie de rencontrer ce nouveau Seamus. Ce Seamus qui a l'air courageux.

J'ai pas l'impression que la bataille soit finie. Je me bats toujours, avec Lavande. On se bat pour survivre. Je veux pas qu'elle meure. Je veux surtout pas lui survivre.

J'aimerais pouvoir rendre l'âme dans tes bras, Lavande.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! _  
_J'avoue avoir écrit ça sans m'être énormément appliquée, mais je tenais à écrire quelque chose sur ces deux personnages. Je pense que l'écriture n'est pas parfaite mais si vous en avez le coeur, et que vous souhaiteriez voir cette fiction modifiée, n'hésitez pas à me conseiller... Voilàà :)_


End file.
